Risotto Cinta
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Senyumanmu sungguh menggetarkan hati kala pertama kali kita bertemu. Kaulah wanita pujaanku dan aku berharap dengan semangkuk risotto ini... Kamu akan melihatku. Request dari Yumi no Kid. Maaf jika jayus, garing, OOC, dsb. Mind to READ and REVIEW, Please


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Maybe OOC, gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Oneshoot GgioSoi saya yang kedua. Request dari **Sayumi Vega**. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar GgioSoi yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Bila ada keluhan, makian, bahkan flame… saya akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Itu semua saya harapkan, agar saya menjadi penulis yang baik di karya saya yang berikutnya. Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Risotto Cinta**

Pairing : GgioSoi

Rated : T

Presented by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **Sayumi Vega** a. k. a. **Yumi no KID**

Genre : Romance/Humor

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Kalau seandainya saja Ggio tahu sejak awal, mungkin dia tak akan berbuat senekat itu. Tapi, hatinya memang sudah nggak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Soi Fon di kampus, jantungnya berdetak kencang tak beraturan. Betul-betul sudah tak bisa lagi dikendalikan.

Soi Fon itu ibarat anggrek hutan yang mekar di hati Ggio. Coklat dengan belang kuning pada _tepala_*nya. Wajahnya yang manis, imut, dan rupawan itu membuat Ggio selalu blingsatan saat bertemu mata. Hobby Soi Fon mengenakan blus atau _dress_ berwarna coklat dengan corak kuning setiap hari, tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat Ggio tak bisa tidur semalaman di kamar _kost_-nya—di samping karena kamar _kost_-nya menjadi sarang nyamuk—Senyumannya yang menyejukkan itu, lho! Widiii, membuat Ggio mengkhayal sampai ke langit ke tujuh. Kristen Stewart saja masih kalah sama Soi Fon.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ggio penasaran.

"Soi Fon," jawab gadis berambut biru tua itu singkat.

"Kamu juga baru masuk?" tanya Ggio lagi.

"Iya," lagi-lagi gadis itu menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Namun, suara merdu gadis itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Ggio. Membuat pemuda itu mabuk kepayang. '_Wuih, kalau saja ada bidadari turun dari surga... Mungkin __**prototype**__-nya keik begini kali, ya?_' pikir Ggio ngaco. Bahkan tanpa sadar, dirinya tersenyum-senyum mesum membayangkan paras cantiknya Soi Fon.

"Hei, kamu yang di sana!" teriakan seorang cowok berambut biru langit membuat Ggio terlengak. Mimpi siang bolongnya akan wanita idamannya, buyar seketika.

"Daritadi kamu senyum-senyum melulu! Sedang melihat apa kamu? Jangan-jangan kamu sudah gila, ya? Ke sini kamu!" bentak pria berambut biru langit itu kasar.

Dengan tubuh gemetaran saking takutnya, Ggio maju ke depan. Sang gadis pujaan, Soi Fon, sudah nggak ada lagi di hadapannya. Ggio menggedikkan bahu, dan meringis penuh sesal. Sang pujaan hati mungkin sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan senior yang lain. Dan yang membuatnya 'sadar', ternyata yang bertanya padanya tadi bukan Soi Fon, melainkan seniornya... Yang sekarang memandangnya dengan galak.

"Mana berkas-berkas yang kusuruh bawa kemarin?" hardik laki-laki berambut gondrong, bertubuh jangkung, dan memakai _eyepatch_ di mata kirinya dengan wajah dilipat-lipat. (memangnya bisa, ya? f =_=)

Pemuda bertubuh mungil, berambut gelap berkepang, dan bermata emas itu membuka ranselnya dengan panik dan menyerahkan apa yang diminta oleh senior-seniornya itu.

Saat senior-seniornya memeriksa berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh Ggio... Ggio merasa dia benar-benar sial hari itu. Kenapa? Karena pas foto yang dibawanya kurang satu. Jadilah sepanjang hari itu dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh para seniornya yang haus darah itu.

****OOO**OOO****

Dua bulan sudah berlalu, sekarang Ggio resmi jadi anak kuliahan. Tentu saja dia sudah tidak ingat lagi akan kejadian memalukan semasa OSPEK dulu, soalnya yang dia pikirkan nomor satu saat ini hanyalah Soi Fon seorang.

Entah kenapa pemuda bermata emas itu sangat merindukan sang gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu. Yaah, selain karena beberapa hari ini Soi Fon nggak masuk... Ggio juga merindukan suara lembut nan tegas sang gadis pujaan. Hanya ingin melihat dan mendengar suaranya saja, lho! Soalnya Ggio bukan siapa-siapanya Soi Fon. Bukan teman, bukan pula pacar.

Dia hanyalah seorang pengagum rahasianya Soi Fon yang berasal dari golongan minoritas. Mahasiswa yang makannya bukan di kantin kampus dengan harga makanan yang _nauzubillah min zalik_ mahalnya, tapi biasa _nangkring_ di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan yang lumayan banyak _Chrysomyia bezziana_*-nya. Hiiiyyyy...

_Well_, kalau diibaratkan peribahasa burung pungguk dengan rembulan... Maka Ggio adalah sang burung pungguk, dan Soi Fon sang rembulannya. Sampai kapanpun, burung pungguk akan selalu merindukan bulan, dan bukannya bulan yang merindukan burung pungguk. Juga tak akan ada cerita bahwa burung pungguk bisa terbang sampai ke bulan. Yaah, kecuali kalau si burung pungguk sudah bisa naik jet, mungkin bisa kesampaian deh niatnya.

Tapi, sebenarnya boleh tidak sih, jatuh cinta sama Soi Fon? Sebenarnya lumrah saja jika seorang lelaki menyukai seorang gadis. Walaupun si gadis dan si lelaki berbeda status sosial, bukankah sudah banyak yang sering mengatakan... Kalau cinta tidak mengenal kasta?

Makanya Ggio merasa sah-sah saja kalau perasaan cintanya pada Soi Fon mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Mungkin itu belum pernah diucapkan oleh Soi Fon. Tapi bagi Ggio... Hanya dengan melihat orangnya saja, dia sudah sangat merasa senang.

Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini Ggio tidak melihat Soi Fon. Kemana ya, anak itu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Arjuna*-nya sedang dilanda kerinduan setengah mati pada sang Sembadra*? Apa dia juga nggak tahu, kalau Arjuna-nya ini makan serba tidak enak?

Makan nasi, rasanya sudah nggak seperti makan _sushi_ lagi. Makan tahu, sudah nggak berasa seperti makan _beef steak_. Makan kerupuk, apalagi! Sudah nggak seperti rasa _french fries_! Pokoknya semuanya serba nggak indah semenjak Ggio tidak lagi melihat Soi Fon di kampus beberapa hari ini.

Dan hari ini Ggio tahu kalau Soi Fon sakit. Ia mendengarnya dari teman-teman sekelas Soi Fon yang bergerombol di depan kelas mereka. Ggio tak sengaja mendengarnya saat ia hendak menuju ke ruangan lain untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya pada hari itu.

"Eh, si Soi Fon sakit apaan, sih?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah berkuncir dengan tato aneh di tubuhnya.

"Katanya sih, tipus," jawab seorang laki-laki berambut orange jabrik.

"Lha kok sakit tikus, sih? Memangnya di _kost_an-nya banyak tikusnya, ya?" si rambut merah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia bingung mendengarkan omongan temannya itu.

"Sakit tipus, Baboon! T-I-P-U-S!" sahut temannya yang berambut putih jabrik dan bertubuh mungil dengan sebal.

"Ooh," balas pria berambut merah itu.

Temannya yang berambut putih itu mendengus kesal, dan melampiaskannya dengan memakan kentang goreng yang ia beli dari kantin kampus. Ggio _sweatdrop_ melihat sekumpulan anak-anak aneh itu mendadak membisu seribu bahasa. Lelaki bermata emas itupun mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi informasi tentang pujaan hatinya dari teman-teman sekelasnya Soi Fon itu.

"Terus, sekarang Soi Fon di mana? Dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki tato 69 pada temannya yang berambut orange jabrik itu.

Pria berambut orange jabrik yang duduk tak jauh dari si rambut merah, menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Nggak. Soalnya si Soi Fon takut sama jarum suntik," jawabnya singkat sambil mengulum senyum.

"Ohh, pantesan aja tuh anak nggak mau pacaran sama anak kedokteran," komentar si rambut merah berkuncir di samping pemuda berambut orange tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Pemuda mungil berambut putih yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menjitak kepala si rambut merah. "Aduh, sakit cebol!" rutuknya kesal.

Si rambut putih hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan cuek. Sementara Ggio hanya menyaksikan ulah anak-anak itu sambil manggut-manggut. Meskipun ia nggak bisa ngikutin pembicaraan nggak jelas tanpa arah itu, tapi Ggio merasa senang mendengarnya.

'_Oh, jadi si Soi Fon sakit? Pantesan aja nggak pernah kelihatan_,' batin Ggio. Ia lalu memasang telinganya lagi, bersiap untuk mendengarkan informasi penting selanjutnya. Ia tak ingin ketinggalan berita mengenai Soi Fon barang sedikit pun.

"Terus sekarang dia di mana? Di _kost_an aja?" tanya si rambut merah.

Temannya yang berambut orange jabrik menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelah merasa cukup mendapatkan semua informasi yang diperlukannya, Ggio segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ia takut ketahuan oleh anak-anak itu kalau ia sedang jadi _spionase_.

****OOO**OOO****

Sore itu, Ggio berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan ragu-ragu. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia berbuat senekat ini. Tangannya sampai basah oleh keringat dingin saking gugupnya dia berdiri di depan rumah wanita pujaannya.

Semangkuk _risotto_ yang ditutup piring melamin, dengan rapi berada di tangan kanannya. Semangkuk risotto yang masih hangat, karena Ggio sendiri yang membuatnya tadi. Lengkap dengan parutan keju (?), kacang mede (?), dan sedikit daun peterseli cincang. (**A/N **: Semoga saja yang makannya nggak mati. Nggak kebayang deh, rasanya!)

Ggio menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya dia ogah banget berbuat senekat ini... Tapi saran dari Szayel, teman tetangga _kost_-nya, terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Apalagi dengan _style_ yang meyakinkan, cowok berambut pink berkacamata yang kuliah di fakultas kedokteran itu memanas-manasinya.

**Flashback**...

"_Kalau nggak sekarang, kapan lagi? Nanti kalau direbut sama orang lain baru tahu rasa!" cetus Szayel saat Ggio bercerita soal Soi Fon padanya._

'_**Ya, kalau nggak sekarang, mau kapan lagi**__?' kata hatinya, ikut pula mendukung ide sableng anak kedokteran berambut pink itu._

"_Orang sakit itu biasanya membutuhkan perhatian. Kamu harus memberikan perhatian lebih padanya! Kalau kamu bisa melakukannya, aku yakin dia akan mengingatmu terus-menerus," lagi-lagi Szayel memberikan kuliah 'cinta'-nya pada Ggio._

_Ggio membatin. '__**Perhatian lebih? Seperti apa?**__'_

_Melihat tampang kebingungan Ggio, Szayel tersenyum penuh arti. Dia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Misalnya mengirimi dia makanan. Yaah, kalau bisa sih... Buatan sendiri."_

_Ggio terlihat semakin berminat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"_

"_Humm, setahuku kalau orang sakit tipus nggak boleh makan yang keras-keras. Harusnya makan yang lunak-lunak. Begitu kira-kira," jawab Szayel dengan tampang super meyakinkan. Ggio mengangguk-angguk kecil. Dia paham akan maksud Szayel._

**End of Flashback**...

Ggio menatap mangkuk _risotto_ di tangannya sekali lagi. harumnya makanan itu masih terasa. Dan hangat yang menjalar di tangannya, karena _risotto_ yang masih panas itu, membuat hatinya ikut terasa hangat.

"Maaf, Adik cari siapa, ya?" tanya seorang wanita separuh baya dengan nada keheranan. Lamunan Ggio tentang Soi Fon buyar seketika, apalagi wanita di hadapannya menatapnya dengan curiga. Membuat pemuda berambut gelap berkepang, dan bermata emas itu semakin merasa tak nyaman dibuatnya.

"_Anoo_... Ini _risotto_," ujar Ggio tergagap-gagap sambil mengangsurkan mangkuk risotto pada wanita separuh baya itu.

"Untuk siapa?" wanita itu masih memandangnya menyelidik.

"Err, untuk... Untuk Soi Fon..." karena saking gugupnya, Ggio hampir saja lupa nama Soi Fon.

Wanita itu menerima mangkuk _risotto_ dari Ggio, pandangan matanya sedikit melunak. "Mangkuknya mau diambil?" tanyanya.

"Nggak usah, Bu. Nanti sore saya ke sini lagi," jawab Ggio sopan.

Setelah itu, wanita itu langsung menutup pintu pagar tanpa basa-basi lagi. dan meninggalkan Ggio yang masih bengong dengan suksesnya di depan pintu pagar.

Ggio pun segera pergi dari rumah _kost_ yang megah itu. '_Nggak apa-apa,_' hiburnya riang dalam hati. Yang penting _risotto_-nya sudah diterima. Ggio berdoa dalam hati, semoga setelah memakan _risotto_ buatannya... Soi Fon jadi cepat sembuh.

Sore harinya, Ggio kembali mengetuk pintu pagar rumah _kost_ yang megah itu. Lagi-lagi wanita separuh baya itu yang membuka pintu pagar, namun kali ini sambutannya lebih ramah.

"Oh, ya. Kamu mau ngambil mangkuk, ya? Ini. Jangan lupa bok bawa lagi, ya?" kata wanita itu sambil mengulum senyum.

Ggio menerima mangkuk itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Hilang semua perasaan gundah yang sempat hinggap di hatinya. Hilang juga segala keraguannya. Ternyata Soi Fon menyukai _risotto_ buatannya! Ahh, _risotto_ cinta!

Ggio jadi tidak sabar menunggu hingga esok hari tiba. Menunggu waktunya ia kembali mengirim _risotto_ itu ke depan rumah _kost_an gadis itu, melihat senyum wanita separuh baya tadi, dan berharap dia mengatakan, "Soi Fon sangat menyukai rasa _risotto_ itu."

Ahh, betapa indahnya! Ggio ingin membayangkan semua itu sendirian saja. Bahkan ketika Szayel mencegatnya di depan kamar _kost_an-nya pun, tidak digubrisnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Szayel dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tapi, Ggio tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut pink itu. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya, dan tak ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan siapapun saat ini.

****OOO**OOO****

Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu minggu Ggio mengirimkan _risotto_ buatannya ke rumah kost-nya Soi Fon. Kata ibu penjaga _kost_, kondisi Soi Fon sudah agak membaik. Dia sudah bisa jalan-jalan. Katanya, semua itu berkat _risotto_ buatan Ggio.

Ggio jadi tambah berbunga-bunga dipuji begitu oleh sang ibu _kost_. Dia sudah nyaris terbang ke alam khayalan, kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat sadar harus memberikan _risotto_ lagi pada gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Ini mungkin yang terakhir, Bu!" kata Ggio sambil menyerahkan mangkuk _risotto_nya. Ibu penjaga _kost_ itu tersenyum menerima mangkuk itu dari Ggio.

Namun ketika Ggio hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, ibu itu memangilnya. "Sebentar, Dik! Nona Soi Fon ingin ketemu sama Adik!"

Ggio langsung tercekat mendengarnya. '_Soi Fon... Ingin ketemu denganku?_'

Antara rasa gugup, cemas, dan bahagia semua tercampur menjadi satu dalam benak Ggio. Dia sunguh bersyukur karena menuruti nasihat temannya yang agak sableng itu.

"Tunggu sebenatar, ya?" kata ibu itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ggio menunggu di depan pintu dengan harap-harap cemas. '_Akhirnya... Soi Fon mau bertemu dengan saya,_' pikirnya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Rasanya semenit bagaikan setahun. Dan Ggio benar-benar merasa seperti di bawa terbang ke khayangan saat melihat Soi Fon muncul. Gadis pujaan hatinya. Impian indahnya setiap malam.

Soi Fon tersenyum penuh arti pada Ggio yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya? _Risotto_nya sampai diantar ke sini. Saya jadi nggak enak samapi merepotkan kamu," ucap Soi Fon, masih dengan senyuman manis nan misteriusnya.

"Ahh, nggak apa-apa kok! Sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong, apalagi menolong orang yang sedang sakit," tukas Ggio. Bijak sekali dia!

"Berarti nggak kena _charge delivery_, dong!" seloroh Soi Fon dibarengi senyum manisnya.

Ggio tersipu-sipu. Ternyata Soi Fon bisa bercanda juga.

Soi Fon mengambil sesuatu dari saku bajunya. Ggio memperhatikannya dengan cermat. '_Apa itu? Apa dia mau ngasih hadiah?_' pikir Ggio sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Lima ratus yen kan semangkoknya? Berarti 3500 yen," Soi Fon mengambil uang dari dompetnya. "Tapi karena kamu sudah begitu baik mengantarnya ke mari, ambil saja semuanya," gadis itu menyerahkan lima lembar uang seribu yen.

Ggio pun bengong dengan suksesnya. Soi Fon melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tadi sebenarnya saya mau menyuruh Bi Yoruichi untuk mengambilnya di warung. Tapi, ternyata malah diantarkan ke sini," Soi Fon memamerkan senyumnya. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Bang!"

Ggio masih termangu di tempatnya. Jadi, selama ini...

****Owari****

**Keterangan** * :

- Sebutan tenda bunga pada anggrek. Merupakan gabungan antara kelopak bunga dengan mahkota bunga.

- Nama latin untuk lalat hijau. ^-^V

- Nama salah satu tokoh wayang. Putra ke tiga Dewi Kunti dari keluarga Pandawa, yang dikenal jago memanah dan juga sakti mandraguna. (dan juga banyak istrinya) XP

- Nama salah satu dari istri-istrinya Arjuna. Sembadra adalah istri pertamanya Arjuna. XDDD

Bagaimana, Yumi-han? Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau malah nggak jelas, jelek, dan abal? Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hatimu, tolong maafkan saya.

Dan kalau Yumi-han atau semua yang baca fic ini ngerasa hints GgioSoi-nya kurang maafkan saya! Saya sedang terserang virus WB yang minta ampun bikin saya gondok setengah mati! (kurang? Tambah aja ndiri! *dihajar karena kurang ajar*)

And… saya ingin tahu apakah sebaiknya fic ini saya **keep** or **delete**? Saya nggak tahu apakah dalam fic ini mengandung unsur bashing ataukah tidak, jika memang ada… Saya bersedia untuk menghapusnya karena saya membenci bashing-chara. Dan saya juga nggak tahu apakah ini termasuk junkfic atau tidak. Yang jelas, saya tak mau membiarkan junkfic ada dalam list fic buatan saya. *dihajar habis*

Saya akan tetap keep jika ini bukan junkfic dan juga tidak mengandung bashing chara. Semuanya tergantung pada review kalian. m(-_-)m *maafkan keegoisan saya ini. Maklum, golongan darah A dan orang Libra sih! (apa hubungannya?)*

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?

P L E A S E

R E V I E W

I F

D O N' T

M I N D


End file.
